Recollection
by Haruna-Hakkai
Summary: This is a fanfic based from a friend's Dmmd RPG fanart design. My fic may not necessarily happen in their cannon time, this is just my interpretation, hence the creation of this oneshot.


This is my Dmmd RPG AUfanfic for paper-bag-with-holes.

It's a oneshot based on her Dmmd RPG characters. It may not happen in her cannon story but I like her Ren and Aoba design so much I decided to write a short fic about them XD

—-

Aoba ran and ran.

Ignoring the exhaustion of running in this endless tunnel of darkness for days and nights he couldn't remember how long.

"I need to save her, Baa-chan is in danger!"

But how can he save her when he himself needs saving now from this stupid cave?

"Aoba."

The blue haired youth skid to a stop when a familiar deep voice stop his tracks. Opening his bag, a ball of fluff pops out.

"Ren…"

"Aoba, I understand that you're desperate to rescue her however it will not do to tire yourself like this. I recommend that we stop here for a bit to think together our new plan to counter this situation."

Aoba was about to disagree because they already wasted too much time running around in circles and now he suggest we take a break?!

But he hold himself back because already Aoba accidentally snapped at Ren few hours ago when his short temper got the better of him.

"Right." he sighs sits down grumpily. Wincing at the ache of his calves.

Ren jumps out of his bag and sits infront of Aoba.

The youth look around and curse silently at the annoying endless dark space around them, "how long have we entered this cave?"

"For about 18 hours." Ren answers in a strangely accurate way.

Aoba stop feeling surprise about that part of Ren months ago after he picked him up from the forest.

Holding his head in frustration, Aoba grit his teeth, "if only… I locked the doors! If only I arrived home earlier! I could have protected Baa-chan from the attackers!"

His dog pawed his knees, "the village was preparing for a festival to honor the princess's birthday. She was to make an appearance before the people next week. You were busy, Aoba. Don't blame yourself."

As usual he can always rely on Ren to think objectively for him. "I know… but I can't stop feeling angry at myself…" he tighten his fist in annoyance.

"And now look what have I got ourselves into. Stuck in this stupid magic cave trap of all places. Baa-chan needs me! I should have realized something was strange when I started having these dreams…"

Ren nods at Aoba to continue on.

"I remember that my dream has… something about a little girl who got carried away by… hawks? crows? to a… to a hill or a mountain of sort at some forest. She resembled Baa-chan and… if she got carried to a forest hill, maybe she'll be here, at this Platinum Forest."

"There is a possibility that you're not wrong, Aoba."

At this Aoba sighs heavily, "we entered the forest and it started to rain like crazy and that's when I saw this cave…"

"I believe it was a wise decision to take shelter here."

"I know but who would have thought it's not an ordinary cave? You said it yourself we've been stuck in this endless cave for 18 hours! No matter how I move left or right, I can't touch any walls at all! No matter how I walk forward there's no dead end or anything!"

Ren stare at Aoba silently before he jumps on the boy's thighs and paws Aoba's chin.

"Ren?"

"Aoba, calm down."

The boy stops his rant at the gentle command.

"You're tired, parch and hungry. On top of that your thoughts are clouded by your worry over Tae-san. Hence why you're in this state of agitation. The best solution to counter this is a short nap."

"…A. nap." Aoba repeats as if that's the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

Didn't Ren hear him about how he already wasted too much time to rescue Baa-chan at a place like this?!

"Yes, a nap. I assure you Tae-san is currently only being held hostage and won't be harmed. You will be able to rescue her, Aoba."

Hearing that reassurance made Aoba feel guilty. Sometimes Ren is too good for him. Feeling his emotions well up, Aoba pick up the small animal and hugs him.

"Thanks Ren and sorry I got angry at you awhile back."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll rely on you from now onward okay?" he smiles finally as he tap foreheads with his trusted companion.

"The pleasure's mine."

The next time Aoba open his eyes, he still see darkness.

What's more… he's floating?

Shit, he's not floating, he's… sinking… in the ocean?

What is going on now?!

Aoba felt suffocated and tried to swim up but again like the darkness, it's endless. Soon his legs and arms grew extremely tired and his lungs almost burst from holding in his breath.

Is this… the end for him?

Is this really reality?

Or it's all a nightmare?

His body soon grew cold as he floats back down to the endless depth… sluggish and sleepy.

Maybe this really is the end.

He failed Baa-chan.

He couldn't save her.

The kids who teased him were right.

Aoba got abandoned by his parents and a cry baby who can't do anything.

Not only he once made Baa-chan cried over him, he also failed to rescue her and die here like a useless wimp in the middle of nowhere.

He love the beach, he likes the sea.

But it's never his intention to die here, alone and full of regrets—-

_"Aoba."_ says a voice.

He open his eyes with a gasp.

A familiar voice…

"Who?"

Then he felt something warm behind him.

Someone… hugged him from behind.

And next thing he know, they 're swimming up. Or to be accurate, Aoba's being pulled up..

_Who?_

Funny enough Aoba didn't felt alarmed. He just felt… secure.

Someone is saving him.

He dimly saw one strong arm covered with black cloth wrap around his chest as they swim up.

Turning his head, he saw over his shoulder a… face.

However the face is covered by some sort of head gear that covers the person's eyes.

_"Aoba… I'll protect you."_

How strange, the youth can hear the man's voice even when his lips aren't moving. It's like he can hear him in his mind rather than with his ears.

This… man… he's harmless. Aoba knew he won't be in danger around his presence.

What's more strange is this familiar scent.

Like the time… he held Ren?

He didn't bother wondering how in the world can he smell underwater.

Rather, he's more tempted to listen to his body's urge to resume his slumber.

So he did that, closing his eyes once again let his unconsciousness take over…

Blinking his eyes open, this time Aoba is sure he's awake in reality and not in some strange place. Or any dangerous ocean out to drown him.

His surrounding is still dark however Aoba is no longer worried.

True to Ren's words, his body felt refresh from that short nap. Ironically after a nightmare of almost drowning.

Well, now that he's rested, this equate a clear mind to solve his current trapped situation.

Feeling something ticklish near his head, Aoba saw Ren has curled his small body to sleep next to him.

"Ren."

The ears perked and his pet dog stood, "good morning Aoba." he wags his tail in greeting.

Aoba recall the cloaked man in his dream.

The colour almost similar to Ren's fur. Plus that voice in his mind… could it be?

"Aoba? what's wrong?"

Mentally shaking his head, Aoba just smile and ruffle Ren's head, "sorry, it's nothing. Good morning to you too, Ren."

Standing up, his dog notice Aoba's posture and the look in his eyes.

"Do you have a plan, Aoba?"

His owner nods, "Yes, I had two dreams when I was napping."

"Two?"

"Uh huh, one was about… " he stare down at Ren as he trail off.

"Aoba?"

"Sorry, as I was saying. My second dream kinda give me an idea how to get us out here."

Ren notice Aoba skipping the part about the first dream but didn't inquire it if it's Aoba's wish to leave it out.

"What was the second dream about?"

He sighs and to be honest he's reluctant to do this, "about my dad, Nain. He told me that I can always destroy the world to start a new one."

Without further explanation, Aoba close his eyes and take a deep breath.

When he open them again, his eye colour change and open his mouth.

_**"Death and destruction." **_

The moment the words left his lips, everything began to rumble and crumble.

Like cracks of broken glass.

The shattered pieces fell down but none hit Aoba nor Ren. They simply evaporate into thin air.

"Aoba!"

Ren's alarmed tone cause the youth to turn to the direction Ren is facing.

Someone dress in blue.

Skulls decorated his neck, blonde hair, a wizard's hat, a seahorse emblem on the robe and…

"You're…" Aoba's shoulder jump when he saw the smirking man came closer.

"Alas, the poison I cast on you were… perhaps too simple. A work well done to destroy my spells with the power of your voice. Bravo indeed."

Aoba didn't have time to be surprise that this stranger knew about his hidden powers and proceed to glare at the bastard, "why are you doing this? are you in cahoots with the kidnappers who took Baa-chan!?"

Ryuuhou merely shrugs. The youth's glare made him excited, It reminds him of a certain knight…

"I was curious how long it took for someone to loose their sanity in a place like that. I wanted to enjoy your suffering a little longer before I can bring you to Toue all obedient and tamed. But never mind now since I failed my part of the deal."

"Toue?" wait isn't he the—-

"Wah!"

Aoba coughs and cover his mouth when Ryuuhou throws something to the ground and a choking blast of smoke obstructs Aoba's view!

"Shit, he's gone!"

Like a coward, Ryuuhou used a diversion tactic to escape once his plans got foiled.

"Aoba, are you okay?" Ren asks near his ankle.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Ren. You?"

"I suffer no serious damage."

"Good. And thanks to him, I've got a lead."

"Lead?"

"The kidnappers and Lord Toue are probably connected. This is just my hunch but we're on the right track now. Let's go Ren."

As Aoba starts to run, his loyal companion chase after him as they almost see the edge of the forest. Soon Aoba will be able to get out of this maze forest and reach closer to rescue his grandma.

Aoba only looks forward right now, unaware about Ren's conflicted feelings trailing behind him.

_"Aoba…"_Ren thought to himself as he watch over Aoba's back.

_"That command you spoke that break the wizard's spell on us. Your voice as you used your powers. It sounded so familiar. As if I was once used to be ordered by your instructions… to attack our opponents …"_

Looking down, Ren stare at his own small paws kicking the ground as he catch up to Aoba's long legs during the run.

_"How strange,__am I not merely a dog? Then why do I have memories of having human hands to protect you? That dream I had, I really did succeed in rescuing you from the waters… right Aoba?"_

—_-_

—_-_

—

**END?**


End file.
